


Overbooked

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Exhaustion, Fainting, Fluff, Gen, Motherhood, Multiple chapter fic, Overworking, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane gets overwhelmed with raising Mateo, attending Grad School and working nights at the Marbella. The sleep exhaustion finally catches up with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't double checked the timeline of this story yet so I'm sorry if it doesn't match up exactly. I'll be going back and editing things that I find don't line up.

It’s not that Jane didn’t want to stop, it was that she couldn’t. Not with trying to raise Mateo and trying to do Grad School and with trying to work as a waitress and trying to figure out who she wanted to date and trying not to fall asleep…

She shook herself awake as she blinked back into the conversation. Rafael was taking Mateo out of her arms at the lobby of the Marbella as Jane prepared for a night shift. 

“Thank you so much for taking him. My mom and Rogelio had a date and Abuela is working,” Jane gushed and ran a hand through her ponytail. 

“Jane, it’s fine, really. He’s our son, I like spending time with him,” Rafael soothed, rubbing his hand down Jane’s arm, “I’ve got him and you really need to get to work. We’ll see you around midnight, okay?” 

Jane wanted to say that it wasn’t okay. Not really because her life was a mess right now and she hadn’t slept a good night in weeks. She wanted to say it wasn’t okay because she was abandoning her son for a career and she was abandoning her son for money and it just felt so wrong in her gut. But instead of saying all that she bowed her head, mumbled a yes and walked away to start her job. 

Her feet ached and her smile felt fake on her face but Jane rushed around filling water glasses and taking orders. She saw her favorite regulars and dealt with entitled rich business men that left her a 2% tip. And when she was finally done she felt like crying or taking a nap or crying while taking a nap. 

But nevermind that because she had to get into the elevator, grab Mateo and get him to fall back asleep back at the Villanueva house and she still had that paper to write for her Professor. Jane yawned as she boarded the elevator. Her vision blurred as she tried to press the correct floor and she sighed, closed her eyes and opened them again in some kind of rebooting ritual. 

No amount of coffee in the world was going to make the pure fatigue plaguing her body go away. She saw Rafael at the end of the hallway carrying Mateo and Jane remembered why she was doing all of this. For him and his future. 

“Hope he didn’t give you too much trouble,” Jane said, lifting him out of Rafael’s arms, “Hi Mr. Sweetface, I missed you, yes I did. Mommy missed you so much,” Her voice broke a bit when she saw how big he was getting. 

“He was great, I had no trouble getting him to fall asleep,” Rafael said and looked at the woman he loved. His brow crinkled in concern as he took in the dark circles under her eyes and the paleness of her skin, “Speaking of sleep, Jane when was the last time you had more than a few hours?”

“I’m fine Rafael,” Jane stated automatically, self-conscious about her appearance. She knew that was a lie but she knew if Rafael knew how much she was working and how badly she’d been taking care of herself he’d try to pay her so she could support Grad School and stop working. She didn’t want to provoke charity. 

Rafael looked unconvinced but Jane thought she’d gotten away with it, “Now say goodbye to your son because I need to get Mr. Sweetface back to bed.” 

“No, I think I’ll take him for tonight,” Rafael plucked Mateo out of Jane’s arms, “You need a good night sleep without worrying about him,” 

Jane was about to protest when a wave of dizziness came over her. Bracing herself on the wall, she closed her eyes. 

“Jane? Jane?” Rafael’s word came into her mind like a staticy radio station. 

Her head pounded and the dizziness increased. Tears leaked out of her eyes and Jane felt helpless. She felt like she had let her family down. 

“I’m… just dizzy, ‘s ok,” She managed to get out and she opened her eyes to Rafael’s hand on her arms. 

“It’s not okay, you look terrible.”

“Thanks,” Jane glared at Rafael but it was hard to look scary when she herself was terrified. It felt like the world was being sucked away, her vision was growing dimmer and she could barely hear and her heart felt like it was trying to beat through thousands of ropes holding it down. 

“I’m sorry,” Jane whispered right as she fainted, Rafael barely keeping her from hitting the ground. 

Oh, if only Jane took care of herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rafael determined that watching Jane collapse into his arms was exactly what a heart attack felt like. Her lips were chapped and pale, hell her whole face was pale. Her eyes were half lidded, the whites of her eyes peeking past. 

“Jane? Jane? Oh my god,” He whispered, pulling out his cell phone with one hand, the other holding her head off the ground. 

“911 what’s your emergency?” The phone operator asked and Rafael felt himself choke up. 

“It’s my friend, she’s collapsed. I- I need an ambulance sent to the Marbella,” Tears leaked out of his eyes. What if Jane wasn’t okay? What if she needed more than sleep to cure this?

“An ambulance is being sent to your location. The ambulance should be there in 5 minutes, is your friend breathing?” The calm voice soothed Rafael enough for himself to pull everything back in. Jane was his concern right now. 

He put the phone on the ground, punching the speaker button and leaning his head over her mouth. He could feel little puffs of air in his ear and her chest was rising and falling. If she wasn’t so pale he’d think she was sleeping.

“Yes, she’s breathing, what do I do now?” He asked and another spike of fear ran up his spine. He wasn’t prepared and this was something he should have been prepared for. 

“Just keep monitoring her breathing until the EMTs come. They should be there in 2 minutes. If she stops breathing then start rescue breaths. Okay?”

Rafeal was numb at this point, “Okay.”

The phone dropped off and Rafael glanced at his watch. When were the paramedics getting here? A chair in the hallway caught Rafael’s eye and he scooted it over, lifting Jane’s legs onto it. Maybe he could get some blood back into her brain. 

The elevator doors slid open as Jane groaned. 

“Jane? Jane? Can you hear me? If you can hear me please open your eyes, please,” Rafael pleaded and stood up so the EMT’s could get in. 

“She’s coming to. What’s her name?” One of the EMT’s asked. 

“Jane, Jane Villanueva.

“Okay, how long has she been unconscious?” The EMT was removing smelling salts from his bag and Rafael almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it. That was what happened on TV. 

“About 5 minutes, she hasn’t been sleeping much lately. She’s a new mom and she’s trying to juggle grad school,” He was rambling but it was the only thing he could do besides shake the EMT and order him to tell him what is wrong with her. 

Jane’s nose scrunched up at the smelling salts and she twisted her head to the side. The EMT rubbed his knuckles on her sternum and she groaned louder this time, her eyes fluttering to halfway open. 

“Jane, can you open your eyes for us?”

“‘M bright,” she mumbled and for the first time in 5 minutes Rafael’s heart stopped trying to beat its way out of his chest. 

The EMT chuckled, “Yes it’s bright but can you try?”

Rafael cracked a smile as Jane’s forehead furrowed, the way it did when she was concentrating really hard. Her eyes opened and immediately closed before sluggishly blinking back open. 

“Do you remember what happened? Where you are?”

Jane struggled to sit up and the EMT pushed her down lightly. 

“I’m in the Marbella and I was dropping off Mateo to Rafael… Mateo? Where’s Mateo?” She sounded panicked and Rafael dropped beside her. 

“Don’t worry he’s with one of my nannies. He’s fine Jane, really. But are you fine?” That last question really was aimed towards the EMTS. 

“Her blood pressure is good, she’s awake and coherent. She needs sleep and fluids but besides that she’s fine. Unless you want us to take her in, she can stay with you the rest of the night.”

Rafael nodded and thought to the meeting he had planned tomorrow. He had some space next week to push back the meeting with his accountants and the rest could be canceled. 

“I’ll keep her, thank you so much,” Rafeal squatted down, lifting Jane bridal style. She whimpered and swatted her hand against his chest. 

“I can do it myself, Raf.”

“Never said you couldn’t. But you just passed out in front of me so pardon me that I want to carry you into my apartment before you can do it again.” Jane was silent after that. 

They’d be having an in detail conversation about Jane’s working habits in the morning. Rafael was going to make sure that Jane wouldn’t ever pass out from sheer exhaustion again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more chapters and maybe what you'd like to see happen


End file.
